


Will You End My Pain?

by ghostaline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Drama, F/M, Insults, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostaline/pseuds/ghostaline
Summary: Your name is Evelyn Maliary, an architect working for Cyberlife. All of your family members take part of the STEM field, and mostly all of them have high positions in Cyberlife, or at least work for Cyberlife. People see you as just another rich person wanting the production of androids to continue so you can get money flowing towards you, when in reality it's not. Everything turns a turn once you meet an android model RK900. I will probably edit tags once the story continues to move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will only be only introducing the situation and the qualities of the Evelyn Maliary. She is an engineer, an architect specifically, mostly persuaded by your family who has jobs all related to STEM someway or another. She is working on a project called EXPA, and outsiders might see her just as a person working for money and in support of Cyberlife when in reality it’s the opposite. First Person Perspective. 
> 
> I’ll probably go back to previous chapters and edit things, or add tags, things like that. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, just PM me about it, I appreciate it! (Also the title was inspired by the song: ℒund - 破碎 (Broken) )
> 
> Also my work can be seen on Tumblr, my acc is called, "Ghostaline" (same as the one I have on here, AO3)

The soft warm glow of the lamp shines the dark markings of lead (preferring to work with pencil and paper over digital), a blueprint showing a new additional building for CyberLife that was going to be placed near the headquarters in Detroit, Michigan. This project referred to as the “Extension Of Android Production” also known as EXPA, was big. It has been continuing for five years non-stop with multiple workers around the country taking part in the project. Despite the long period of time given, the building still hasn’t been finished.

Part of the reason is because of an android, RK200 #684 842 971, some may even say it was RA9 itself. Though the numbers are meaningless and the ladder was only a theory, he was later known with the name Markus.

He was a leader, looked up as a role model to deviants and humans as well. He led many peaceful protests against the ban on androids, his calm and harmonious personality winning some of the public’s opinion, including myself.

I have always thought of myself as a person who cared for any form of life, even if people considered it illogical to care for “plastic tin can pricks who steal jobs from Americans.”

I supported them, but I didn’t make an actual change for the better, only keeping my opinions inside my head.

Afraid to voice out my views since most of my family works in Cyberlife and would probably shame me for being so idiotic, so emotional. They would want me to follow their steps and continue the Maliary’s, my family’s name, legacy on working in Cyberlife and being one of the higher-ups, to continue earning as much money as them, or even more. 

But when I saw Markus live on TV, hearing his powerful and soothing voice (I can’t comprehend how you can describe his voice with words that are polar opposites), it made me want to cause change, to make the change and help out. I didn’t just want to follow a path my family placed in front of me with cold concrete, I want to make my own life story, my own choices with pencil lead written in a book I handmade. 

One of those choices is to make life better for androids, a spark igniting in me like a firework.

So, I decided to put hidden routes in the new Cyberlife building, to make it more easier for androids to escape. I also drew out hidden rooms for deviants to stay in for the routes get confusing, or if the radar is high and they have to wait for a few days before going out.

At first, I thought it would easy to put in the secret systems of roads and chambers, but in actuality, it was challenging. I had to change up the whole layout, form an excuse on why the arrangement is the way it is, inform others who are working on the architecture know my change, and I had to make double the blueprints; half is what I’ll show to “world” and make them think what it’s going to look like, while the other half shows the true design of the building, showing the unclassified rooms and paths they weren’t told of.

I felt proud of what I were doing…

However, there is a still a long way to go to make a law that states that androids have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, to have the same abilities that are granted to humans.

With all this going on in America, more conflict began to arise, people turning against others who have different opinions on androids, more protests, more violence, more illegal scenarios happening behind the scenes, some getting caught and being released by major news outlets, all with bias and propaganda of their own. It felt like another Civil War was heading towards them soon.

With this, it halted my project and the hidden motives. Some people discontinued their work on the EXPA project to revolt against Cyberlife, some boycotting making the stock market graph plummet rapidly making a steep line heading towards the ground worrying the company directors. Others just boycott to stop the manufacture of androids so they would have a better chance to get their jobs back and prevent others to be replaced and lose their career.

And every side has an opposition, in this case, it was the people who still viewed androids as just another piece of tech device to make their lives easier. Their minds not being persuaded enough by Markus to begin question if androids are a new form of life and intelligence and if we need to accept that as a fact. Instead, they thought that deviants had just bumped into a wrong coding in their program, that the binary coding wasn’t completed fully and efficiently.

So, I would have imagined the many protests in front of my workplace and even my own home. The many emails I would receive, ranging to formal letters trying to convince me to stop my work on EXPA to angry assholes who would type in all CAPS to continue my work or else they’ll set my house on fire.

I had no idea how they would have gotten my address, personal email or how they even doxxed me in the first place since all my private information is being protected by Cyberlife; after all, I worked for them. My whole family does. 

“Hmm,” leaning on my work table looking over the labels and scalings, “…now when I think of it, androids might have probably managed the accounts, and pretended they weren’t deviants,” mumbling to myself.

I didn’t understand how brick of wall I was for not noticing that earlier.

So, I let myself take a break from the work, and sat down on my bed grabbing a notebook in which I write in about anything relating to androids. Titling it, “RA9”, naming it after the first deviant android out of respect. Constantly remind you what you were doing, why you were doing it, and for who.

It was for freedom. What this country is all about.

Tapping my lips with the pencil, as I open my book, tracing with my finger underneath the words I imprinted on the corpse of the dead tree. I read past events that led me up to here, to find out if I passed over some key details. Mouthing the syllables quietly without noticing it myself, only the corners of the room picking up the frequency.

I stand back up again to pace around the room, to keep both my brain and legs both running rhythmically.

As I turn the pages I saw a journal entry two months ago, talking about how I informed Cyberlife about my information being sent out to the world, my birthday, my name, the emails. So, they sent in a basket full of fruits and flowers to apologize for the inconvenience and set up a “new and improved” account for me. They also paid for a small, comfortable house in the suburbs for me to move and live in so I could stay focus on my task with people outside distracting and harming me.

Along with the house, they also sent in a homemaker and bodyguard android to secure my safety and help me in my daily life.

When I was gifted with the android, model AX600, I insisted that a house was enough, but Cyberlife further insisted that their workers needed to be in tip-top shape mentally and physically.

I had a feeling they were getting worried if their tip-top workers would leave in larger quantities over the few months. I gladly accepted the android over a few more bickerings and named her Lilly.

“Evelyn Maliary, it’s 3:01 in the morning, you should be asleep.” Lilly coincidentally appearing near my bedroom door as I just read over her name on the notebook, “I noticed your poor sleep schedule because of your sleepless nights working on the EXPA project, and it is impacting your health negatively. You have gone 24 hours without sleep, your sleep deprivation is making you more fatigue, increasing your blood pressure, weakening your immune system, and such. I advise you to take a brea-”

“I will, I will,” waving my hand back and forth in front of my face, “You are reminding me of my mom but mixed in with Wikipedia,” I let out a grin and jokingly say, “and you actually care for my health instead of just worrying about me having all A’s during high school and pressuring me to have a STEM career.”

Her LED light turns to yellow for a quick second and returns to a constant blinking blue. Her eyes averting eye contact and instead focuses on my notebook on my lap.

I quickly see what she was looking at and snap my book close, afraid of her eyes zooming in with their 1080p HD vision and reading my notes. She still wasn’t a deviant yet, still resisted by her programming, so I was afraid that she would inform Cyberlife about my suspicion on android behavior, making the CEO’s and Board Directors lead to believe that I was either an undercover spy working for pro-androids and stealing information or that I was going to leave the company.

The second option seems more reasonable.

Lilly looks back at me again and quietly says, “Sorry, I was just worried about what you mentioned about your mom. I would have to report for child abuse from neglecting the basic health needs of a child if that were the case, but I realized by your tone and posture that you were just,” she changes her voice in a more playful tune and makes quotation marks in the air, “ ‘making a joke’ Even though it wasn’t really that humoring.”

I laugh by her sudden change of wording, her structure, in the beginning, sounds like a literature teacher who happens to be a doctor complaining about my health issues but later changing her voice forming the ability to have some kind of human trait when talking, sarcasm if you will, mixed in with a soft insult you give occasionally to friends.

“Fine, fine, I give up,” throwing my hands up in the air as if I was surrendering for some awful crime I caught committing, “I will sleep and start taking care of myself, mom. Are you happy?”

She replied with a smile and nods her head in approval, walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

As I were going underneath the covers, Lilly comes in again and I sighed in a lighthearted annoyance.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you something, Evelyn,” peeking through the door, “Lieutenant Hank Anderson from Chicago District Police will be coming in later today to look at your progress on EXPA and do a quick welfare check.” she taps her her chin, “Also an android, a model RK800, will be tagged along with him. I recalled that his name was Connor. ”

My stomach curls up in knots, I felt my eyebrows scrunching, eyes narrowing. If I looked back over this experience I would have thought that I was being very cliché. Questioning Lilly, “Why do they need to search my house, let alone leaving it to a cop and an android?”

Lilly shrugs and replies, “Well, I have no further information that I can give you. All my knowledge is listed in an email sent just about three hours ago, exactly on midnight.”

I continue with the questions, pestering Lilly, “Do they not trust me? And even if they don’t, they could have just went here their self or asked you to send in reports of what I’m doing.”

“I suppose they are just making sure, after all, Cyberlife is raising their walls and security after all the chaos and attacks being caused by them, by….by their,” pausing, “…Androids. So I can assume they couldn’t entirely count on me.”

“But, they can count on you to take care of me and live in the same place as a human?”

“Well, I’m not really sure how to answer that. You could ask the Lieutenant tomorrow if the question is really bothering you. But I assure you that you can count on me.”

“I know I can count on you, Lilly, I trust in you, we been living together for months!” as I said this, the color blue rushed to her cheeks a rapid flicker of yellow light appearing beside her right eyebrow; maybe both from embarrassment and how I openly said I had faith in her, “But this is nonsense! Cops should be out there protecting citizens, Detroit being well known for our high crime rates, but instead, they’re making them check on a 20-year-old architect and her friend! What a waste of time!”

“Hmm…by friend, you mean me?”

“Yes of course! Who else would I be talking about? The imaginary child I kidnapped and placed in our basement?” I had no idea why I was getting annoyed.

Maybe Lilly was right, I was easily becoming cranky with no sleep.

Wait no, she’s always right, she has all health-related things, or whatever, coded in her software, god, what was I thinking.

Lilly just smiles at me, noticing who I was getting more and more tired, so she plays along with my joke, “Oh? So, that’s why I heard cries and screams under the tile floors and carpet. I thought our plumbings were just broken.”

I just lay my head down back on the pillow, turning my head away from her. I quietly gave up, knowing I can’t functionally talk correctly right now and how unnecessary emotions will reach for me for no reason. My thoughts running at each other like toddlers, colliding and making no room for organization. You close your eyelids and sense she was walking over to you sitting on your bed and pats your head.

Turning to look at her, she softly whispers (knowing that I get more agitated when people use loud voices), “Don’t get mad, okay? Everything will be fine, I’m here to help you. I’ll help get the house ready while you’re resting,” she pauses, “and I’ll help you hide the notebooks and sketches you’re trying to be secrete about but failing horribly.”

My eyes widen, and she leaves with a wink, my mouth opened slightly wide in surprise but overcome quickly with a small smile in awe and amazement of her deviancy.


	2. Broken Shards and Smoothie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house search was taking place, Evelyn waking up late and worrying about the blueprints but then getting distracted once she met the RK model and the drama between the Android and Hank. It turns a dark twist in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry the second chapter being posted late, so to make it up I made it like twice as long as the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! And I’ll try to update the series every Thursday. If you see any grammatical/spelling errors please PM me about it! If you want to be in the tags list for this series also just PM me about it! Have a nice day! Also, feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Song used when writing this chapter --> Pinc Louds - Soul in My Body and Billie Eilish - You should see me in a Crown
> 
> Check Me Out On Tumblr: @Ghostaline

My eyes slowly open adjusting to the brightness of the walls reflecting from the sun. The bedroom full of soft beams of light peeking through the cracks of the silky curtain, landing pools of warm glow on the strands of pure wool carpet.

The only sounds filling my head were the ticks of the clock hanged above the windows, place so high people often forget it’s there, not wanting to waste their time to bother looking up.

Tick, tick, tick.

But I already developed a habit to look up, mostly because of your short stature, having to tilt your head up whenever you have to take part of a conversation.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, my leg poking out of the wrinkled covers maybe caused by a stressful dream that’s only purpose was to be forgotten once I wake up.

“Oh shit.”

The words tumbling out of my mouth with a rush. I hastily hop out of bed by the sudden stream of adrenaline.

Too focus with the butterflies stabbing my stomach with knives worrying about the house search; while at the same time too busy with the neurons in my head passing electricity to rearrange a memory from last night, a conversation with Lilly about hiding the evidence.

My thoughts were somewhere else instead of what was actually happening now which is my blankets wrapping around my right leg as if it gained the ability of consciousness and movement.

Stumbling with my late reaction and realizing what’s happening, forcing myself to regain balance. My arms flailing in circles, back wobbling back and forth, the blankets being torn from the bed landing with me as I fall.

Lucky my hands, palm facing outwardly, caught my fall my eyes shut tight out of instinct.

I slowly got up pulling out my legs like a butterfly out of its cocoon, cursing under my breath, hoping that nobody heard me and my accident.

I look back at the analog clock, two hands stretching to show the time was 2:13.

The eerie feeling of procrastination and fear of time being wasted forming a physical form, creeping their hands on my shoulders, I felt my eyes narrow out of nervousness and disgust, “Time is just a construct to organize people’s lives, to not waste their birth to Death’s hands.” trying to convince myself it’s okay.

“Hmm?”

I turn around with surprise in my veins, not recognizing the low vibration sound of confusion, it was too deep and husky to be Lilly’s.

My eyes trail around his face in quick rapid movements, the only thing that stood in interest was the blue LED light slowly blinking running rounds in the circle set near the upper corner of his right eyebrow.

So this is the android, Connor.

I look at his very formal attire. He was wearing a uniform, and on his jacket numbers and letters appearing like a dog tag, what they’re referred to, their whole recognition stuck in a model numbering.

The title, RK900, bouncing off light, appearing to be radiant on the black synthetic cloth of his coat.

“Are you done with the examination, Architect?”

I scoff at his nickname, am I suppose to be insulted?

I finally made eye contact with him, to answer his question; and in all honesty, even though it sounds cliché, I was struck with amazement on how his eyes almost seem alive.

His eyes were like metal, with an overcoat of glossy fluid making it look murky with cosmic liquid, and a dark piercing black hole set down right in the middle.

It didn’t change the fact, however, that he has an aura of sharpness surrounding him.

“Intimated, Evelyn?” the android cutting the quiet atmosphere.

“Huh, so you do know my name, Blueblood.” crossing my arms in front of my chest. I had to put up an act that I didn’t care for any android, throwing in childish insults to make it seem like my philosophy was that humans are the most superior creature and only form of intelligence on Earth.

It was easier this way so it lowered people’s suspicious of me being pro-android and a possible problem for Cyberlife.

The android quirks his eyebrows up in amusement of your childlike taunt, “Of course, why shouldn’t I? I know everything about you.”

“Is that suppose to be a threat, tin can?” snapping back to seem like I was aggressive, even though I was just uncomfortable with his reply. My arms forming goosebumps, and a weird feeling of itchiness arising my back neck.

“Why should it be? Androids were built to serve humans not to cause harm towards them,” the android blinking back, “Have you forgotten this is a house search and Litentdant Anderson and I suppose to know some background information about the client to know what we’re faced with?”

“You just said you needed some information about me, while earlier you said you know everything about me.” glaring back, putting as much poison ink in my words, “I didn’t know even Cyberlife’s latest piece of metal android object has some troubling forming words correctly. How sad, I thought by now technology would have little to no flaws”

I put up a face of annoyance while saying every bit of android insult I could muster up.

But I failed to cover up my true facial expression when a small laugh fell out the RK900’s lips, his LED light flashing yellow for a swift moment, hiding his smile behind hand, a blue tint getting more pigmented on the tips of his ears.

The android saw my reaction, and quickly drop his upturned smile and went back to his neutral face.

We remain eye contact for a few seconds and then he just went and closed his eyes, and I was just left there to stand and stare at him confused.

“Hey, what are you doing?” walking over to him I grab his upper arm and shaking him slightly to try to ‘wake’ him up, “Do you always fall asleep standing once you’re done laughing? That might explain why androids don’t laugh much, it would be a pain to always fall asleep randomly.”

I shook him a bit faster and more rigid when he didn’t open his eyes.

Hmm...If he’s asleep or whatever, doesn’t that mean I could just easily make him tumble and fall to maybeee wake him up?

A good excuse if he does wake up.

Maybe his conscious is with Amanda or something.

Deciding to test my thoughts, I gather up all my strength and push his upper chest back to make him fall on his back.

He was still remaining still.

Not even moving a muscle, or taking a step back from the sudden shove.

The only movement was his eyelids opening up, and tilting his head to look down on me.

I pull back my hands away from his chest self-aware that I was touching him and left it swaying back to my sides.

I back up a few steps away from him, not wanting to be close to him while he was conscious, if I was closer an unnatural feeling of eyes were travelling my whole body, as if someone was stripping down my skin with just stares, as if they wanted to see me exposed until they saw the core where my soul lays in.

I felt my lips forming a straight line feeling awkward, and waiting for some sort of response.

He tung his high neck collar and cough as him his suit was choking him, “I was just doing a quick full overlay scan to see what reason caused me to react in such a….”, he stops for a few seconds, seeming to have trouble putting his thoughts into words, “....in such a deviant manner.”

Now it’s my turn to look at him in amusement, hearing him stretch out the syllables of the word deviant as if even saying that simple word would cause a virus outbreak. It caught my attention, maybe he was fighting his deviancy, provoking him more I ask, “So did you find out the reason?”

“I suppose it was from your particular behavior, Ms. Maliary. I didn’t expect you to be so harsh when welcoming new strangers,” he stops pulling his collar, and placed both of his hands behind his back, “When reading your file, you were described to be very soft-spoken and courteous.”

I gave out a short, forced out laugh, “Well, how can I act so nice and polite when my privacy is being violated with my house being searched by polices when I did nothing wrong in my whole life?”

Angling his head at my confession, “Your whole 21 years you haven’t committed a single crime, even a minor disturbance such as lying?”

“It was an exaggeration.” my eyebrows furrowing, waving my hand to dismiss his question.

He’s either really naive or he’s just trying to get strike a nerve.

Probably the second option, cause there’s no way the newest developed android can’t pick apart different tones in human communication and understand what they’re really trying to say.

The android gave me an unfazed look, “Anywa-”

“CYRUSSSSS!”

He slams his mouth shut, ticked off from the interruption. On the other hand, I felt my nerves set on fire with a snap, hearing a voice shake the walls, my eyes turning to the source of sound. My ears didn’t quite understand what the scream was supposed to be calling out to, maybe it was for the android, huh, I didn’t even realize I didn’t ask for his name.

Quickly walking over to the doorknob to try and figure out why the person was screaming, but of course, the android beat me to it, passing by me he opens the door and with a smug face said, “After you, Architect.”

I decide not to give a reaction to his off-putting politeness and instead reply with a nod without making eye-contact. Never trust someone who was too nice, definitely when the gesture came out of nowhere.

My eyes were met with an impatient man with silverlike hair pulled into a man bun on the back of his head. He was fidgeting all over the place, one of his elbows resting on the island countertop, his fingers tapping to create a rapid rhythmic sound as one of his feet pats the wooden floor repeatedly. I assume he was Lieutenant Hank Anderson, cause who else could it be?

Across from him was Lilly, with colorful fruits laying out in front of her and a recently used blender with a few glass cups filled up with smoothie. Her face remains straight but from her posture, it was easy to guess that she was tense. But I wasn’t completely sure how she was feeling, I had to remain confident that she hid my blueprints and she wasn’t on edge.

The Lieutenant stop leaning and remain straight up, still fidgeting, and glared at the android behind me, “Finally!”, throwing his hands up in the air, complaining “What took you so long?”

“It seems like humans should learn something called being patient.” The android coldly answering.

The other man sneering at the RK model’s insult, “And it seems like androids should learn something called hurry the fuck up.”

“Lieutenant I advise you not to curse, it would harm your high reputation.” the android smirking, “But I suppose you can’t ruin something that doesn’t exist in the first place.”

The Lieutenant’s jaw went stiff, his teeth gritting, nerves slightly popping out of his arms curving around like snakes as he restrains himself from punching the android. He rushes with firm steps towards the android, his fists curled up, fingers tucked into his knuckles, I could see the hatred overflowing from his eyes like tears.

For a moment I thought he was angry at me since I was beside an android who apparently got programmed to talk back so I back away from the chaos, but instead I was held firmly to the ground as the android grips on my arm tightly.

“Stay.” he growls and repeats what he said earlier, “Have you forgotten that androids were meant to protect humans? Do you not trust me?”

An uneasy laughter pushes through my throat, too dry to form words to make sentences. The relationship between the Android and Lieutenant was toxic and seeping into the air, I didn’t want to place myself into their drama. Besides, who does he think he is? How can I trust someone who I barely met for 30 minutes, I didn’t even know his name for god sake!

Lilly, oh sweet angel Lilly, places a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder and forces him to turn his back to look at her. It was a funny sight to behold, a petite woman overpowering the strength of a police officer.

Well, she was built to be a bodyguard so it was no surprise that she was stronger than an average weight builder man.

She smiles gently at him and holds out a glass, “Would you like a smoothie, Mr. Anderson? It’s fresh organic blueberries and strawberries.”

I couldn’t see the reaction of the Lieutenant, but his shoulders relax a bit as kindly takes the cup from her, “Thank you very much, Lilly. But you can call me Hank.”

I heard a sigh come out of Hank, “Thank you Lilly, but I told you, you can call me Hank.”

Lilly with a smile still placed on her lips, just hum in response, “Sorry, Hank I will remember to take note of that.”

While they were busy talking, I step forward so I wouldn’t be in the RK900’s grip anymore. Likely, he didn’t force me to stay still and let me go, his arm being placed behind his back like at the start. I gave out an awkward cough and all eyes stare back at me, “So, are you done with the house search?”

Hank grunts and puts out a hand, I guess he wants a handshake because it’s polite, “Hello, I noticed I haven’t fully introduced myself yet,” taking his hand I hold his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, “my name is Hank Anderson and you must be Miss Evelyn Maliary.”

I suppress in a laugh at how he quickly changed from almost destroying an android to having a formal start of a conversation.

I tenderly beam up at him, “Yes, who else would I be?”

“Well you could have been a deviant stealing the identity of a Cyberlife architect to cause some mischief,” he jokingly says and whispers with the side of his backhand covering his mouth, “But if that were the situation I could trust me to not report you in. I’m really hoping for an android uprise.” He winks and I laugh, reminding me of my dad before the thirst for more power and money overtook him.

Before Cyberlife.

I push away those thoughts in the corner of my mind and force myself to focus on the discussion, I continued to press the question, “So, I guess the house search is done then?”

The android stepping up into the conversation near you, Hank, and Lilly, “No not yet, we still have some papers and questions to fill out before we could leave. Most of them are just a check up on you from your parents.”

My hands went stiff as my nails dug deep into my arm out of spite for my family members, “Ha, if they wanted some family bonding time they should have visited me instead of having you guys do the work for them.”

The android was about to talk, but I cut him off knowing he was going to ask some personal questions, “Ah, but whatever I don’t mind they’re probably busy with Cyberlife.”

I stare at the android to see his reaction from being interrupted, but instead, I keep on getting surprises.

Earlier, when he was disrupted by the sudden scream of Hank he seems displeased but now he shows no emotion from his expression.

Something here is pointing to deviancy, from the sudden changes of reactions. However, I’m not sure what it’s pointing at, what the cause and reason for all of this are. Maybe I’m just a big red brick wall, to inexperience with the behavior with androids.

But that can’t be right, all of my life was about androids, it was always surrounding Cyberlife.

Constant naggings from my relatives about androids this, androids that, history of androids, the built of androids, oh how they dearly made every kid of the Maliary bloodline be future generations for Cyberlife. As if they weren’t actually producing androids but instead human beings working on androids.

Maybe I wasn’t used to deviancy, shutting myself inside in isolation from the outside world as I continue with my projects. Cutting off any human interactions and only talking to Lilly, I devoted my life to cause a change not to follow a similar path my parents already paved for me in cold concrete.

I really wished for my RA9 book right this instance to write all of this information down and brainstorm, but I have to have answer questions.

Life is a struggle, wow.

Lilly ushers us to sit down in the living room sofas as she brings us a cup of smoothie, even to an android in which she knows that they don’t need to consume any kind of food or drink.

The RK model looks at her questionably, and once Lilly notices her mistake she instantly takes back the cup and repeatedly says sorry, “You almost seem humanlike to me.”

Hank roaring with laughter as Lilly said this, and I had to cover my mouth afraid that the smoothie would accidentally pass through the cracks of my lips as I laugh along with Hank.

Light blue skies spread on Lilly’s cheeks like watercolors, while the RK model just ignores our low standard humor as he grabs a backpack and pulls out a binder stack full of papers.

I stop laughing, “Don’t tell me I have to answer all of that?” pointing to what he’s holding.

“No, only one-fifth of it is yours, the others is about different cases you don’t have to worry about.”

Hank sits across from me his legs crossing as he puts both his hands behind his head leaning, sitting beside from the android, he stares at the android’s jacket and says, “Oh I forgot to mention his name is Cyrus.”

“Haha, like Miley Cyrus?” immediately thinking about the American pop singer swinging on the wrecking ball.

“Wow, I never thought of that before,” Hank looks back at the RK, “Now all I can imagine is her face whenever I look at him.”

Cyrus just sighs as he shuffles more papers around.

Papers glowing with text showing famous criminal profiles even I can recognize, pictures of sketching settings like a park in the bad side of the city during midnight, and even pictures of gore the red and brown staining the photos so realistically, but thankfully blurred out using technology.

I didn’t get why they still have to hand in paper forms if there’s so many forms of high tech devices to just do it on and it’ll be more easier.

But I don’t have the right to judge, I like doing things traditionally especially when it comes to sketching architecture buildings.

Hank began to fidget again, one of his legs shaking from the rapid tapping, he stops leaning and places his elbows on his legs as he sits forward, “You know Connor wouldn’t take this long just pulling out papers.”

“And Connor should have known how not to get himself killed to the point that he couldn’t be rebuilt,” Cyrus smirks still looking at the papers in front of him, “But I suppose even androids are flawed like humans.”

Hank shock at first didn’t say anything but once he process the death of Connor being used as an insult against him, the images of the blue thick liquid soaking through flashes of memories as it leaves his brain through his eyes as tears, he abrupting stands up, his legs knocking the table and the papers flying to the ground.

Lilly rushing to Hank to calm him as heavy warm air leaves his nostrils and ears, eyes turning red from vinegar like tears the only thing I could hear was the anger sobs from Hank covering his face with hands as he leaves the room followed by Lilly who continues to rub circles on his back to reassure him that it’s fine through hushes and soft sweet whispers.

Cyrus seems unfazed as if this always happens and he kneels down to collect the filings. But I can see the trickster dancing in his eyes, in cold blue flames.

I stare at him with amazement at how well he can break people down with simple words, his personality seeming to change when he’s around different people, seeming to act certain ways to get the emotional reaction he wants from them.

When I was with him he seems to reflect my behavior through snarking remarks but he adds a calm teasing tone, while to Hank he wants to see him crumple into pieces like stale bread.

“You’re a dick, Cyrus.”

He looks at me sitting in front, and now it’s my turn to look down at him. He just smiles at me the trickster laughing back in his pupils, “I learn from the best, Evelyn.”

Going back to his task to collect the papers off the floor his hand creeps underneath the table to reach the last pieces of paper, but a soft thud was heard.

He pauses for a bit and I can see his fingers shifting to feel around the metal shape his hand bumped into.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Panic washing over me like a tide wave pulling me away from shore and into the unknown deep. I kneel beside him grabbing his hand to pull his hand out under the table, remembering that the metal under the table was actually a handle to open a small basement hiding all the work I covered about deviants, androids, and all the hidden blueprints.

Lilly probably knew about this since she cleans up after everything in the house, so she knew all the inside and outs of this entire house.

(Not because I was lazy to do it myself, even though I persisted to help, but she kept on being stubborn and denying for my help).

She probably hid all of my stuff in there while I was asleep.

Oh god, I’m so dumb I should have added in a number pad to install a password to open the basement up and changed it from a handle to a button so it wouldn’t stand out and look smooth and blend in with the wooden floor.

Regretting my laziness (how ironic), and angry at my past self for not being careful enough.

Cyrus noticing my stress levels rising and comes closer to my face making it worst as he takes note about the little details on my face, and smirks and stands up, as my hand falls off from his arm.

I was hoping for relief hoping that he would just think it’s a random metal object that rolled under the table.

But my hope were crushed as he pushes the table, the black wooden legs shifting causing a friction-like plate tectonics during an earthquake.

I stand up seeing the hidden door being revealed more trying to pull his arms, but it just remains and he once stops as the metal handle was completely seen.

He puts his hands on his hips, knowing he found more information about me he shouldn’t know.

“What is this,” pointing at it with a smug smile the trickster in his eyes fully rolling on the ground laughing, a monster who can’t wait to blackmail a human being and forcing them to sign a contract, “You have 5 seconds to answer my question.”

I grit my teeth knowing that I’m caught in the end so there’s no reason to lie and waste my energy into something pointless, “Why don’t you look at it for yourself.”

He raises his eyebrows, surprised form not getting the reaction he thought I would give.

Good.

He kneels back again and his fingers clasping around the handle, white knuckles, seeing the bones curve underneath his plastic skin.

As he opens it, a latter appears leading down to a small underground room full of blueprints, organized books placed on the ground and hand built bookshelves. As he was distracted examining the room even from a few feet away, I grab one of the glass cups with smoothie on the table and brought it up to his head to knock him out.

He immediately turns his head not even stumbling the slightest, his hand catches it before it lands on him, the glass breaking into shards as he crushes it with his bare hands, blue blood mixed with bright purple smoothie and my own red blood, dripping on the floor creating abstract art.

A groan left my lips as he places a hand on both my knuckles like handcuffs, feeling small cuts on my palms and a small sting from each wound as the smoothie seeps into my bloodstream.

“I knew you were up to something bad, Architect,” the android’s cold eyes seeming to melt from an intense icy fire, “I wouldn’t tell your dirty secret if you would like to play a game with me.”

My eyes widen, knowing I shouldn’t agree on a bargain with a trickster.

But there was nothing else to do, no other reasonable path to walk to.

My tongue drying up from the pressure of which decision to choose, I gulp feeling my throat throb. 

“Okay.”

His smile widens and I knew from that point I miserly messed up.


End file.
